Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{8}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{8}} = 9^{11-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{8}}} = 9^{3}} $